Citra Talugmai
Vaas' sister and one of the few people on the islands who appears to be on Jason's side. Known to the rebels as their warrior goddess, Citra is cloaked in the mystery of old ritual and superstition. Charismatic and beautiful, she yearns for power and wishes to return her tribe to its former glory. Citra doesn't like to lose and will do whatever it takes to see her wishes fulfilled. Her followers believe in her, and more importantly, she believes in herself. This makes her all the more dangerous as a martyr for her tribe. In the E3 demo of Far Cry 3, Citra was seen being intimate with Jason before she sent him on a mission to kill her brother. She is the leader of the local tribe on the island and will help throughout the game by giving you missions to complete. Citra is one of the only characters whose alliance changes throughout the game from helper to backstabber. Later, it is revealed that she is mentally unstable, as she kidnaps Jason's friends and attempts to force Jason to kill them. This is in the name of her tribe, the Rakyat, in search of a "perfect warrior". All the events that lead up to the end contribute uniquely to the player's choices and how he feels as Jason himself, after going through the traumatic storyline. Background There is not much known about her background, but it is known that through dialogue from Vaas, Citra is not his real sister. Both were most likely born out of an illicit relationship or Vaas was brought to Citra at a toddler stage which allowed him to accept her. Also, even back then, she was very demanding, forcing Vaas to kill for her and the tribe. This, sadly, drove him mad and he left. In his absense, Citra rose through the ranks with many scandulous tricks all in the name of the gods such as sex which contributes to her unstable mental state, but she also matured in combat and morality. This potent mix made her well respected within the community, but also very vague in her methods if observed otherwise. Fate At the end of the game, she will try to convince Jason to stay on the island and stay the warrior he has become. She captures his friends before finally sedating Jason himself with a natural drug in powder form. He finds himself awake at Citra's hands while she continues to try to convince him to stay. The drug that Citra gives him walks him through a shameful high which twists how his allies feel about him, telling Jason that he is a selfish person and a maniac. Citra gives constant reassurances along the way that this will never happen to him, the "true" warrior, and to accept his final tatau which will make him a man. Jason, at the end of the hallucination, finally accepts the tribal knife which is offered by her. He is suddenly put back into reality where he finds out that he is holding a knife to Liza Snow's neck. There is a moment of hesitation where she pleads for her life, which gives the player two choices. 'Join Citra' or 'Save your Friends'. 'Joining Citra' leads to Jason cutting Liza's throat, then the scene suddenly cuts to a sex scene between Jason and Citra, after which she stabs him in the chest. As Jason bleeds out, Citra reassures her chosen mate that she will give birth to their child, who will command the destiny of the Rook Islands and the Rakyat people as the 'Perfect Warrior'. As the screen is fading out as Jason dies, she whispers "You won" right before the game ends. 'Saving your Friends' leads to Jason to cut the ropes of his friends off while he comforts them. Citra pleads for him to join her, saying that he cannot go back and that the jungle is his true home. Dennis suddenly runs in with a knife and berates Jason for "betraying" Citra's goddess love and yelling that she saved him. He lunges at Jason with the knife, but Citra suddenly jumps in front of him and is stabbed in the stomach. Jason lays her on the ground and apologizes for leaving her, then rests her head sideways while she dies. Dennis begins to weep and screams for her not to die while apologizing for accidentally stabbing her. The scene cuts to a view of one of Rook Island's beaches while Jason says his ending monologue: Personality and Traits Citra at first comes across as a serious and commanding leader. She holds great respect and expects respect to be shown which seems to make her initially dislike Jason Brody when they first meet; marking him off as just a misguided and disrespectful American tourist whom she sends on a mission to retrieve the Silver Dragon knife with an unlikely chance of success. However, after seeing Jason not only complete his task but kill one of Hoyt's top soldiers, she begins to believe Jason is the supposed savior of the Rakyat. From this point onward, Citra begins to show her true persona of fanaticism and the obsession with the "Ultimate Warrior" that will kill Hoyt, Vaas and free the Rook Islands. As Jason continues down the path of the warrior, Citra makes plans to make him one of the Rakyat and have him sire what will be the "Perfect Warrior" inside her so that it will lead the Rakyat after her. Trivia * In pre-release pictures, Citra does not have her hair shaved on the sides. * Citra is a common name in Indonesia and Malaysia, and holds favor among many tribes. * Citra is one of the only main characters whose alignment changes throughout the game rather than being simply good or bad. Gallery : Citra.JPG|Citra 120604 4pmPST FC3 screen SP Citra portrait-1.jpg Citra Montenegro 2.jpg Magical_citra.jpg Citra_temple.jpg Citra_poster.jpg Category:Far Cry 3 Characters Category:Rakyat Category:Deceased Category:Far Cry 3 images Category:Characters Category:Female Characters